My Sweet Roza
by Queen 0f Heartz
Summary: All I need to summarize this is three words... Rose Dimitri and Karaoke. Comical although may turn into something else. Dimitri is a bit OOC. Rating for minor demonstrations of affection.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a random idea that I came up with, if you like it let me know and I may continue it. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer** **:** I don't own Vampire Academy nor will I probably ever!

* * *

 **RosePOV** :

It was just another day at the Academy when I found myself walking along and thinking about the incident that had happened earlier today, when Lissa had fallen into the duckpond. I was laughing to myself when I saw Dimitri walk by. He discreetly made the sign that meant we were to meet up to talk in the gym. I waited a few minutes before subtly turning around and heading in the direction that he went. When I got to the gym I found him calmly sitting in the center of the room on a training mat. I crossed over to him wearing a concerned look on my face before inquiring "what's up?".

"Nothing is wrong Roza I just wanted to see you and I thought we could get in some training while we were at it"

"Anytime comrade I'm always up for kicking your butt in sparring" I teased.

"Ha you think you can beat me?" he called out jokingly, "you haven't been able to beat me yet I could take you down any day "

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is!" I quickly retorted.

"It would be improper to bet to place bets with a student. Betting is strictly against the school rules. You know that Roza, it says in the handbook that the exchange of money between faculty and students is not allowed" he said with a stern yet joking look on his face.

That's my Dimitri always such a rules follower! Luckily for us though I am an expert at loopholes for rules. "Well then in that case we won't bet with money" I push, suddenly eager to prove I can beat him. "instead whoever is the winner gets to make the other person do you want embarrassing thing of their choice"

"As long as it's agreed that the 'thing' the loser must do will be school appropriate and not completely ridiculous than I am in on the bet." we both shook hands sealing the deal before going our separate ways to change into our workout outfits.

A few minutes later we come back together exchanging witty comments as we get set up. "I hope you enjoy embarrassment because the thing I have planned for you is perfect and I'm sure that you will absolutely LOVE it "

"Oh ho ho Roza that's what you think but your gonna be sorely disappointed with the results of you think that YOUR going to beat ME!"

"Enough banter Dimitri" I bark impatient to prove my superiority, "now, let's get down to business"

"to defeat the Huns? "Dimitri asked innocently holding his face completely serious before we couldn't hold it in any long and we both burst out into peals of laughter.

"St-sto-stop it" I managed to choke out in between peels of laughter, "all joking aside we need to get started before the sun comes up "

"Your right Roza, I would hate to keep you waiting for me to win."

"You mean when I win?"

"Sure Roza WHEN I win- I mean! you win, because I'm sure you will." he emphasized sarcastically before quietly chuckling to himself.

I brushed off his oh so witty comment and got into the traditional fighting stance across from Dimitri inside of the circle. "First person to five points wins? "

"sounds good to me I hope you enjoy doing embarrassing stuff " *cue maniacal laughter*

I put on my guardian face and start circling Dimitri analyzing his movements and waiting for him to make the first move. He doesn't disappoint as he Springs forwards towards me testing the waters with a quick jab to my abdomen. I easily anticipate his moves and avoid his fist with a quick twist of my torso. I rapidly respond with a overhead kick that he effortlessly ducks under. By now we are both in full on fight mode and completely focused on the task before us. I lunge forwards taking Dimitri completely surprise with a faint to the left before rapidly punching him in the right. My punch takes him by surprise and he stumbles back. I jump on this opportunity and swipe his legs out from beneath him with the round house kick before tackling him to the ground. Dimitri however anticipating my move twists in mid air so that I end up beneath him instead.

"I win Roza" he gloats letting down his guard, this is all the opportunity I need, being a smaller woman I am prepared for situations like this where I am trapped by someone who is larger than me so I flip my body up using his own weight against him as I have done many times before in my career to do a full body roll. We wrestle for a few minutes on the ground before finally I am able to pin his arms and legs to the ground with myself completely spread eagle on top of him.

Once I have successfully held him down for the 5 second countdown I move myself so that I'm straddling his abdomen before leaning down and giving him a quick kiss on the nose and whispering in his ear " you put up a good fight " and giving him a flirty wink.

He groans and lets his head to fall back to the ground as he accepts defeat "all right then Roza what will be my punishment? I already know that it's going to be something completly embarrassing knowing you." he tenses in anticipation for my response.

I pretend to think about it for a few seconds, even though I've had this idea in my head since we first came up with the bet, "Hmm... I was thinking something like karaoke! One night out at a karaoke club where you have to sing a three songs of my choice."

Dimitri groans into his hands as he hears my choice and the reality of his fate sinks in. "Roza, my love, I didn't think you could be so cruel… oh wait! Yes I did. But don't worry that's part of the reason I love you."

"Hmm I know what you're trying to do Dimitri and it won't work! But maybe just for that I might consider going easy on you with my song choices."

* * *

 **Did you like it? Yes? No? Maybe so? Should I bother continuing? Stay tuned to see Rose's punishment (probably gonna be the next chapter) Also I know it's a bit short but chapter length should grow.**

 **P.S. anyone get the Mulan reference?**

 **Anywhozawhatsit!**

 **lots of love,**

- **A**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews you guys are the best! It made me so happy to see that so many people liked this so far! It was just a random idea I had so I typed it up. Anyways without further ado I give you what you have all been waiting for Dimitri to sing!**

 **Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own vampire academy or the song lyrics nor am I creative enough to do some cute disclaimer so all you get is this.**

* * *

Dimitri'sPOV:

I looked up at the flashing neon sign that advertised karaoke on Wednesday nights and a feeling of dread settled into my stomach as I finally came to the terms with the idea that I was going to be singing in front of hundreds of people. I had had to get special permission from the school to take Rose out on a field trip with the excuse of getting some experience of what fighting is like in the real world. I was nervous because I could easily get fired for this but at the same time excited because my Rosa looked so thrilled to be here. As we walked in some of my fears were assuaged when I noticed that there were little more than 10 people at the bar. Rose attempted to head straight to the bar and I grabbed the back of her jacket before she could attempt anythingl. "You are not 21 Roza! I am not going to let you do anything illegal under my watch you know you cannot have alcohol!"

"Come on live a little comrade" she teased back at me with an adorable pout on her soft lips.

I looked down at her she had somewhat dressed up for tonight and her beautiful hair was down in soft waves and her hips were hugged by a sexy black dress that clung to her figure before flaring out just below the hips. I was having a hard time keeping my hands off of her. I chastised myself for having those thoughts about a minor as I heard a random announcer thanking someone for their song before scattered applause was heard throughout the place. Beside me Rose squealed before rushing up to the DJ to seal my doom.

"And up next singing 'Rose Rose I Love You' we have Dimitri! Please come up to the stage young man."

My face burned red as everyone turned to look at me and I heard what her song choice was before my Roza came up next to me and pushed me onto the small platform at the front of the bar. I was familiar with the song so it wasn't too bad but I was still nervous to be singing, I haven't sung in front of anyone except my family before in my life. Someone handed me a microphone as the opening chords began and at the back of the bar the words began to scroll across a large screen.

 **(AN if you want to skip the song lyrics like I know I myself would there is another announcement at the end of them!)**

Rose, Rose I love you with an aching heart.

What is your future, now we have to part?

Standing on the jetty as the steamer moves away,

Flower of Malaya, I cannot stay.

Make way, oh, make way for my Eastern Rose.

Men crowd in dozens everywhere she goes.

In her rickshaw on the street or in a cabaret,

"Please make way for Rose, " you can hear them say.

All my life I shall remember,

Oriental music and you in my arms.

Perfumed flowers in your tresses,

Lotus-scented breezes and swaying palms.

Rose, Rose I love you with your almond eyes.

Fragrant and slender 'neath tropical skies.

I must cross the seas again and never see you more.

Way back to my home on a distant shore.

(All my life I shall remember, )

(Oriental music and you in my arms.)

(Perfumed flowers in your tresses, )

(Lotus-scented breezes and swaying palms.)

Rose, Rose I leave you, my ship is in the bay.

Kiss me farewell now, there's nothin' to say.

East is East and West is West, our worlds are far apart.

I must leave you now but I leave my heart.

Rose, Rose I love you with an aching heart.

What is your future, now we have to part?

Standing on the jetty as the steamer moves away,

Flower of Malaya, I cannot stay.

(Rose, Rose I love you, I cannot stay.)

 **(AN I'm sorry guys I know I hate it when people find it necessary to write up all the lyrics but I wanted to put them in just in case you wanted to read them)**

Everyone cheered and I saw my Roza in the back staring wide eyed at me. _What I had I done was my singing terrible? Did I do something to offend her? Is she okay?_ Suddenly I was nervous to talk to her. What if my singing was horrible and she never wants to talk to me again. I shook the feeling off why should I care she's my student and I am her teacher I shouldn't care. Then why did I care? I got off the stage as Rose ran up to greet me.

"That was amazing comrade why didn't you tell me you could sing?! I don't know why you were so nervous you have a beautiful voice."

I felt my nerves calm down with her babbling praise. She had liked it! That was not what I had been expecting to hear. Suddenly I got a good idea hoping she would go along.

"Yeah well that's good because you're up next Roza! I've signed you up for a song. Let's see how you do!" She casually shrugged it off like it was nothing but I could tell that she was more than a little bit nervous. [ AN Whoever gives me the best review with ten words or more gets sneak peak to the next chapter and its a good one!]

* * *

 **How did you guys like it? Good? Bad? Leave a review it is the only thing that keeps me writing! If you don't know what to say just leave a smiley face :) I know it's really short and I'm sorry but I just wanted to get something out there for all the lovelies who reviewed!**

 **Thanks again,**

 **-A**


End file.
